1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a frame for supporting and holding open a bag. More particularly, the invention concerns a support for maintaining a bag in an open position wherein the weight of the contents of the bag causes the bag to be more firmly secured in the support.
2. Background Art
Bag holders for supporting a bag in which the mouth of the bag is held open so that it can readily receive refuse or other material to be inserted in the bag are well-known in the art, as disclosed, for example, in Okazaki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,812; Dillingham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,356; Shepard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,647; Shenk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,613; Gillett, U.S. Pat. No. 56,402; Cornell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,649; and Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,965. As is obvious from the many prior art patents relating to bag holders, and as illustrated by the various different solutions exemplified in the cited patents and other prior art, the problem of supporting a bag in an open position has been long-standing, and its solution has been subject to many different approaches, many of them complex and costly. The invention described and claimed herein solves the problem of keeping the mouth of the bag open and securely attached to the support as the weight of the material in the bag is increased in a simple, yet effective, manner.